Let me know
by Rebeca Hanahaki
Summary: Charasuke era el encargado de tocar el piano en clase de música mientras que Menma se encargaba de tocar el violín. No queda más que ensayar juntos para el próximo concurso que se hará en la escuela. Pareja: MenCharaMen
1. Look here

No son mas que simples recuerdos de su infancia.

 _ **"Yo no soy bueno en esto como tú, mami"**_

Joder, como le gustaba tanto escuchar a su madre tocar el piano.

 _ **"No te preocupes cariño, incluso tocaras muchísimo mejor que yo, ya lo veras"**_

* * *

-¿Eh? ¿Usted quiere participe para el concurso de música?

Namikaze Menma se encontraba en el salón de clases de su profesora Kurenai debido a que había sido llamado por esta, la razón no la sabia hasta en ese mismo instante e que le estaban ofreciendo ser participante para un concurso del instituto que harían dentro de 3 meses.

-Eres muy bueno tocando el violín, ademas se te eligió a ti de tu grupo debido a que eres el mas destacado debido a que sabes tocar muy bien- esta sonreía esperanzada de que el muchacho aceptara.

Menma aprendió a tocar el violín debido a que era un instrumento que le llamo la atención cuando era solo un niño, sus padres le pareció una buena idea el que este aprendiera y termino siendo un hobby de sus favoritos para ser verdad y claramente en la clase de música si sabias tocar u instrumento era mucho mejor para la notas de los alumnos.

-No es como que me llame mucho la atención al respecto sobre eso, solo me gusta tocarlo y ya.

-Eres muy bueno haciéndolo, muchos profesores quieren verte participando junto con alguien de otro salón que harían un buen dúo.

-Tengo que pensarlo- aun Menma seguía dudoso al respecto, no era de esos que le gustara presentarse en frente de todos y menos si es en un "dúo"- pero lo mas seguro es que no.

-¿Que te parece si después de clases vienes?

-Pero...

-Solo para que conozcas al chico que puede ser tu compañero- esta sonrió aun intentando convencer- solo para que te des una idea, si no aceptas no te vamos a obligar.

-...Bien...

¿Tocar en frente de toda la escuela? Sonaba algo tan irreal que el mismo se fuera a presentara en frente de toda su escuela. Odiaba a todo a mundo, algo así se pensaba debido a la cara de seriedad que se cargaba Menma todo el día. Eso pensándolo los hombres, para las mujeres era un requisito para estar atrás suya.

Entonces era no, en definitiva.

Camino de nueva cuenta a su salón de clases ya que había sido llamado por la persona mas molesta de la escuela.

Uchiha Charasuke.

Y es que aunque quisiera deshacerse de ese mujeriego de lo peor pareciera como si el mundo estuviera en contra suya intentando presenta-dolo en cualquier momento.

Todos los... putos días era algo nuevo.

No eran del mismo salón, pero muchas de sus clases coincidían, sobre todo en la clase de deportes que era donde estaba la competencia entre los dos. Claro que se habían conocido de la manera mas extraña y que Menma hizo pensar que nunca se lo volvería a topar pero no, la vida no puede ser tan maravillosa porque justo ese mismo día de igual manera volvió a toparse-lo.

Para ser breves fue porque Menma estaba llevando algunos papeles importantes a la sal de estudiantes ya que, el presidente de la clase tiene que organizar todo al respecto de su salón y como Menma único e intachable que es en su puesto estaba organizando para no tener que lidiar con eso y no teniendo prisas. ¡OH! Pero sorpresa, justo mientras pasaba a lado de un charco de agua enorme a el idiota de Charasuke se le ocurrió pasar con toda su manada de chicas claramente empujándolo a el al charco de agua y los papeles que tenia que organizar ese momento y le había costado un montón de conseguir que los imprimieran.

Claro que Menma todo empapado y molesto le tomo del hombro esperando una disculpa de su parte y por otro lado Charasuke solo le contesto con un simple y molesto "no es mi culpa que estuvieras pasando en donde yo lo estoy haciendo"

Y bueno, Menma pensó; no hay problema, solo imprimirá nuevamente y cambiarse de ropa pero saben el problema que tenia en esos momentos era:

1- La persona encargada que imprime era una anciana amargada que le tienes que avisar con un mes de anticipación sobre las copias que uno quiere realizar.

2-No tenia ropa con que cambiarse.

Era un día de mierda para el mismo Menma.

En fin, solo fui a pedirle a la anciana sobre las copias y era una ventaja que olvidara que había ido pero nuevamente tardo casi como 20 minutos imprimiendo cuando solo eran 10 simples hojas.

Andando con su persona totalmente empapada volvió a la sala de estudiantes en donde estaban todos los presidentes de la clase y al ver a Menma dejar las copias en su propio escritorio mojado y con un humor de los mil demonios que se cargaba nadie pregunto nada y todo hubiese estado bien así... ¡Pero no! justo el mismo chico que se encargo de tirarlo al charco también por todo su grupo había sido elegido para ser el presidente de la clase.

-¿Para que te llamo Kurenai-sensei?- hablando del rey de roma, estaba ahí. En frente de su escritorio teniendo su culo en su mesa sin descaro alguno con una sonrisa que en definitiva Menma no le agradaba ya que todos los jodidos días lo hacia.

-No es de tu incumbencia, así que mejor lárgate de aquí.

-Yo solo quiero saben- el azabache haciendo una expresión de un puchero mientras miraba a Menma como estaba anotando algunas cosas mientras que los otros presidentes de la clase estaban solo notando la tensión entre ambos como era costumbre de todos los días.

-Jodete Uchiha.

-Enserio que te cargas un humor que hace alejar a las mujeres- con una sonrisa divertida solamente le quito el lapicero de su mano impidiendo que dejara de escribir y Menma solo levantando su vista noto como lo mordió ligeramente- en serio que deberías de dejar de estar tan malhumorado, kitsune-san.

Todos se alarmaron en cuanto Menma solo le tomo de la camisa con sus manos y acercándose ligeramente al Uchiha que este parecía estar como si nada.

-Deja de joder Uchiha, enserio que estas haciendo que mi paciencia se termine contigo.

-Ya veremos quien tiene mejor paciencia.

Lo soltó de su camisa y camino hasta la puerta para salir debido a que pronto tendría su próxima clase y si seguía mas tiempo con ese Uchiha arrogante le iba a dar su merecido.

Esa sonrisa le enfermaba.

* * *

Esos momentos de descanso en verdad era una total relajación para el, era cuando se olvidaba de todos esos malos momentos que paso durante del día.

El sonido de ese piano era belicismo, pero en especial la persona que se encargaba de hacerlo sonar de esa manera no era mas una relajación.

Todos los días a la hora del descanso en la clase de música siempre sonaba el piano. Lo había descubierto cuando hacia olvidado su almuerzo en su salón, solo que no se atrevía a saber quien era el responsable de tocar 3 canciones diarias.

Solo dos podrían variar, pero siempre tocaba "First Love" al ultimo que se había vuelto su favorita, era como si este o esta se la dedicara a alguien que aprecia mucho y mientras mas la tocaba, sonaba mas preciosa y le hacia sentir total melancolía.

Le gustaría saber de quien se trataba de la persona encargada de tocarla, pero prefería guardase ese secreto y ser el único que aprecie tal sonido como ese.

Pero mientras era su rutina escucharlo como siempre recordó las palabras de su profesora de música sobre el concurso y antes de que se lo propusieran le había comentado que todos las personas encargas de tocar algún instrumento habían aceptado y lo mas seguro es que la persona que esta en ese salón haya aceptado entrar al concurso.

Si era así, entonces tal vez al final si vaya a aceptar esa propuesta solo para conocer a la persona que toca todos los días el piano, al igual que si tenia la oportunidad de ser la persona con al que participaría para dichoso concurso.

Siempre que lo escuchaba, solo cerraba sus ojos recordando el como empezó a tocar el violín y como sus padres lo apoyaban cuando veían como tocaba para mejorar y hasta el día de hoy era pensaba que en verdad era un hobby hermoso.

* * *

Y si, parecía que el mundo estaba en contra de el cada vez que se trataba de Charasuke.

El que este estuviera esperando en la sala de música a que llegara la profesora y con la persona que podría ser para el dio para el concurso de música de la escuela

-Es una sorpresa que estes aquí- y Charasuke estaba sentado recargando sus palmas de las manos, los codos recargados en sus muslos con una sonrisa traviesa mientras que Menma solo le miraba con seriedad, mas bien con indiferencia- ¿tienes alguna cosa pendiente con Kurenai?

-¿Siempre tienes que ser tan impertinente?

-Solo es curiosidad, kitsune-san.

-Guarda silenci...

-¿Te has preguntado a que sabria un piano?

¿Que?

-¿Disculpa?

-Aja, si tuvieras un sabor para describir a el piano y que lo demás lo sepan ¿que sabor le pondrías?

¿Que tipo de pregunta era esa?

-...

-Por la textura podría decirse que que seria un sabor dolor pero el sonido seria un sabor de esos que cuando tiene mucha hambre, te pierdes y disfrutas en su totalidad su sabor.

-Chicos, ya están aquí- la profesora Kurenai entro al momento- bien, ustedes son los que participaran en el dúo juntos así que les pediré que toquen un poco para que decidan al final si ambos gustan participar juntos.

¿A que sabria un piano y violin juntos?

Enserio que de todas las personas que se encargaba de escuchar tocar el piano nunca se imagino que era Charasuke, lo ven el mundo estaba conspirando con el para hacerlo estar cerca de ese chico entrometido.

Mientras que Menma tocaba el OST longing el escuchar a Charasuke como tocaba un cover de la canción I need you llego a la conclusión que si es que ese chico llegaba a aceptar no podía permitir que sobresaliera, mas de lo que ya lo hace. Iba a mostrarle a todas sus conquistas que ese Uchiha no lo era todo en la vida.

-Oye Menma- al momento de escuchar provenir su nombre de sus labios, este volteo a su llamado- ¿crees que el violín tenga un sabor similar al piano?

 _ **"¿No crees que el piano tiene un sonido como si fuera un sabor?"**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Este es un fic que salio de la nada debido a una pequeña situación por la que estoy pasando en estos momentos y que es bastante curioso. Ademas que es interesante desarrollar a estos dos e una forma distinta, así que sin mas espero les guste si es que la llegan a leer.**


	2. Lost

_**Cierro los ojos y sigo aquí de pie.**_

 _ **Estoy perdido entre el desierto y el mar.**_

 _ **Sigo perdido, sin saber a dónde ir, sí.**_

 _ **No sabía que podía haber tantos caminos por los que no había ido y por los que no puedo ir.**_

 _ **Nunca antes me había sentido así.**_

 _ **Puede que me esté convirtiendo en un adulto.**_

* * *

Cada vez que escuchaba la melodía de Charasuke son ene mil sentimientos encontrados. Era un tipo de sentimiento melancólico de rivalidad que sentía por dentro.

Ni si quiera sabía en esos instantes que rayos pensar, pero no era más que su momento de poder escuchar esa melodía que todos los días tocaba ese Uchiha molesto a la misma hora del descanso y en su momento no quería debido a eso, porque se trataba del estúpido de Charasuke, pero se sentía como los niños que siguieron flautista de hamelin por el sonido de su flauta, pero se trataba de un piano, al menos mientras siguiera a Charasuke aún no desaparecía del mundo o apareciera muerto.

Una mierda, ese chico pretencioso tocaba el piano de una manera que le encantaba, sentía como si esa melodía en especial... el en verdad estuviera sufriendo.

Bueno... tal vez son imaginaciones suyas.

Al igual que se ponía a pensar que a si ambos iban a colaborar en un dueto para el próximo concurso, por más que lo niegue, el que iba a destacar en todo su esplendor, seria ese chico. Tenía talento, no iba a negarlo, pero claro que no se lo diría de frente, pero nunca le diría lo malo que es solo para molestarlo, era absurdo decir ese tipo de cosas solo por envidia o por cualquier razón.

Siendo todos esos pensamientos vagos irse al momento en que dejo de escuchar el piano y en cuanto hizo proceso de dichos pensamientos, simplemente se le vinieron las preguntas extrañas que le había hecho un par de semanas antes en el salón de música.

¿Qué sabor le pondría Menma al piano y al violín para que la que la gente sepa que está hablando de dichos instrumentos?

Simplemente era una pregunta curiosa que le haría pensar mucho tiempo, a menos que se ponga a chupar las cosas para comprobar el sabor pero esperaba que ese Uchiha no le haga hacer esas cosas y que solo le hiciera imaginar o comparar con algo. Más bien, no era la pregunta en concreto la que le llamaba la atención, era la persona que se lo había hecho. Además que era curioso las cosas que decía en cada ensayo, le dejaban pensando en que tipo de cosas vería o pasaría para solo pensarla, era bastante interesante para ser verdad .

La profesora aun no decidía que canción iban a tocar juntos en el concurso y les ponía a ensayar una canción por clase, Kurenai quería que la canción que tocaran ambos fuera única y que en verdad pudieran ganar sus alumnos, era por eso que aún no se decidía por cual pero ella les comentaba a ambos chicos que no se preocuparan, ella escogería la mejor canción para que ambos puedan aprenderla.

Pero ahora se encontraban en un descanso debido a que su profesora de música fue llamada de la sala de profesores y tenía que arreglar algunas cosas, entonces esta les dijo que descansaran un momento mientras volvía.

Menma no hizo más que sentarse en una de las bancas, escuchando música con los ojos cerrados con ambas brazos cruzados esperando a que el descanso se terminara. Abriendo los ojos y mirando de pura casualidad a su compañero noto como este se quedaba pasando sus dedos por las teclas con concentración, pero solo hacia eso, tocar sin reproducir ningún sonido, solo sintiendo la textura que tenía este.

Al terminar la canción de reproducirse solo se pudo escuchar un suspiro de parte de el acompañada de una risa pequeña con mirada agachada.

-Entonces no es más que un sabor agridulce tu sonido.

Cada vez que estaba con Charasuke era algo nuevo, algo diferente que sacaba.

El contrario se levantó y se sentó justo al lado de Menma mirándole con una sonrisa característica de él, ocasionando que solo frunciera el ceño con una cara amargada como era su costumbre quitándose uno de sus audífonos para saber qué era lo que se le ofrecía o con que nueva cosa venía a molestarlo.

-¿Que estas escuchando?

-Música.

-¿Me dejas escuchar?

Se lo pensó solo un momento, pero si sería la única forma en que no estuviera de fastidioso entonces no tendría mucho problema en que escuchara un poco de la música que le gustaba, entonces le extendió el audífono y ambos comenzaron a escuchar la canción que ya está un poco adelanta y solo se limitó a ver a Charasuke como disfrutaba de cierta canción.

-¿Cuándo escuchas sonidos ves imágenes?

-¿Disculpa?

Ahí, nuevamente va con sus preguntas.

-Por ejemplo, hay una canción que me hace recordar al amanecer. Sólo, cuando estoy sentado en el parque al amanecer esperando a una persona... El sonido de los pájaros cantando... Me gusta mucho ése momento.

Menma se quedó pensativo al respecto, intentando analizar lo que había dicho, simplemente estaba tratando de adivinar la canción de la que hablaba al respecto.

\- Algo así como...ese momento borroso y azulado

\- ¡Sí! Me gusta ese momento azulado y tranquilo.

Era un poco escalofriante saber que iba a coincidir en algo con el.

-... a mí también.

Y se creó un silencio algo incómodo para ser sinceros pero Charasuke saco un has bajo la manga, bueno, más bien un celular con sus audífonos y extendió estos para que se los pusiera.

-A veces tus palabras tiene un sabor amargo.

¿Acaso podía saborear las palabras también?

4 o'clock parecía una canción escrita para el amanecer, se formó un vínculo emocional así

De todos modos, realmente a Menma le gusta el amanecer también.

El crepúsculo, el momento en el que el día se mueve de la tarde a la noche, y el amanecer antes de la mañana... Ya sabes lo que es.

Menma quiso dar un paso atrás y dejar que la materialización de las emociones de Charasuke fuera el centro de todo escuchando la canción.

Esta canción no muestra todas las emociones de Charasuke, pero espero que muestre todo lo que sea necesario para que Menma sepa lo que está pasando este chico.

-Uchiha- le hablo con un tono de voz diferente, más tranquilo.

-¿Si?

-¿Se puede saber quién es la persona que estas esperando en el parque?

Y parecía que había preguntado la peor cosa del mundo ya que este mostro una sonrisa con tristeza que Menma noto al momento y por los leves segundo de silencio que hubo entre ambos antes de ser respondido a su pregunta.

-A mi madre.

Espero que puedan echar un vistazo al amanecer de Charasuke.

* * *

 _ **Esto es muy difícil para mí, ¿cuál es el camino correcto?**_

 _ **Estoy muy confuso, no me dejes nunca solo.**_

 _ **Pero aunque sea increíble, creo que perder el rumbo es una forma de encontrarlo.**_

 _ **He perdido el rumbo.**_

 _ **En la dura tormenta que sopla sin descanso.**_

 _ **Continuara...**_

* * *

 **Aquí re casual publicando a las 10 de la noche cuando mañana tengo clases ajajaj**

 **Hoy tuve el día libre y termine e segundo capitulo, ya tenia algunas partes escritas pero hoy corregí cosas que no me gustaban y al final me emocione logrando terminarlo, espero no tardar otros mil años para actualizar. Espero les guste este fic en donde las cosas se chupan con todo menos con la lengua.**

 **Gracias por leer uwu**


	3. Stigma

**He por fin de corregir esta cosa después de que ya lo tenia escrito. Esta semana pasaron muchas cosas y simplemente me mantuve distraída por cierta circunstancia que me sucedió pero esta mañana pensé. Vamos a terminar de corregir el capitulo.**

 **Esta historia espero que les este gustando que aunque no sean demasiado largo pues intenta decir muchas cosas.**

 **Sin mas que decir, se lo dejo para leer y espero les guste, gracias por leer.**

* * *

 ** _"He perdido el rumbo"_**

 _-¿Charasuke?- la madre del niño subió las escaleras notando como su hijo solo se había subido a la habitación corriendo y al subir y entrar notando que el menor se encontraba encerrando en el armario._

 ** _"He perdido el rumbo, en este mundo sin salida tan complicado"_**

 _-¿Qué fue lo que te paso, cariño?_

 _-Nadie quiere jugar conmigo- la voz del Charasuke se quebró al momento de decirlo y escondiendo su cara, abrazando sus rodillas- nadie quiere hacerlo, es obvio que solo molesto a los demás._

 _La puerta del armario fue abierta y mientras él estaba escondido entre los abrigos de sus padres, Mikoto solo aparto estos para intentar animar a su hijo._

 _-¿Alguna vez has visto a una hormiga siguiendo una dirección?- se arrodillo en frente de el con una sonrisa cálida a pesar de que este no la viera- no hay manera de que encuentre su camino con solo una ida- alzo su rostro con lágrimas aun en sus ojos notando como la mano de su madre acariciaba sus manos pequeñas- la hormiga tiene que enfrentarse a obstáculos muchas veces, deambula durante días buscando comida. Sabes Charasuke, siempre habrá gente que tal vez no les agrades y harán todo lo posible para que te sientas mal, esos niños que no quieren jugar contigo no se han dado cuenta del niño tan encantador que eres- le quito las lágrimas de sus mejillas teniendo los pómulos de color carmín por haber llorado- te voy a contar un secreto, cuando era niña tampoco querían jugar conmigo._

 _-¿Eh?- la cara de Charasuke se quedó sorprendido por eso- a mí me gusta jugar contigo ¿porque no quisieran jugar contigo mami?_

 _-Simplemente no llegaba a las expectativas que querían los niños de esa época, pero me alegra tu si quieras jugar conmigo- la risa tan cálida y frágil de su madre le hizo sonreír-el fracaso es útil, yo quiero que estés yendo en la buena dirección en tu vida Charasuke- hizo que se levantara el, pero ella aún se quedó arrodillada para estar a su altura- si algún día lo encuentras, podrás de igual manera que volver a casa como las hormigas._

 ** _"Esto sigue siendo muy difícil para mí, ¿cuál es el camino correcto?"_**

 ** _"He estado escondiendo esto, solo para dejarlo enterrado"_**

 _-¡Mamá, mira!- mostró un trozo de papel en frente de su madre- ¡la profesora me dijo que el dibujo que hice era el más bonito de todos!_

 _-Porque todo lo que haces cariño es encantador- sonrió amplio en cuanto esta le abrazo mientras le daba cosquillas._

 ** _"No puedo soportarlo más"_**

 _-Itachi ¿por qué mamá y Papá siempre en las noches se la pasan llorando?_

 ** _"He estado haciendo daño de todos modos, realmente no voy a ser capaz de soportarlo"_**

 _-Mami ¿porque ya no puedes jugar conmigo?_

 ** _"Otra vez lloro, porque no podía protegerte, profunda y profunda, la herida solo se hace más profunda. Como una pieza rota de cristal, que no puede dar marcha atrás. "_**

 ** _"Cada día es sólo mi corazón que duele más profundo. Tú quién eras más delicada y frágil, fuiste castigada en mi lugar"_**

 ** _"Cada día, quiero morir aún más"_**

* * *

Se sentía un completo idiota después de todo.

Muy pocas veces Menma consideraba que hacia cosas estúpidas, mas bien siempre se pensaba dos veces las cosas antes de hacerlo pero esa vez... simplemente o lo hizo, ese puto jodido momento no lo hizo.

Es como si viviera ese momento una y otra... y otra vez esa conversación entre ellos dos.

"No tocas tan mal el piano, incluso tocas y lo haces mejor que yo"

Si, sonaba irreal viniendo de Menma, sobre todo a Charasuke pero lo dijo, aunque no lo crean.

Pero otra cosa estúpida que estaba haciendo justo en ese mismo preciso momento es lo siguiente: a Charasuke se le había olvidado un bolígrafo es forma de catsus (si, Charasuke tiene un bolígrafo en forma de catsus).

Opciones de lo que lo que Menma hizo y que se sintiera estúpido:

a) Quedarse con el bolígrafo.

b)Dejar el bolígrafo y que lo agarre alguien mas

c) Como alguna maldad, regalárselo a otra persona.

Bueno, pues descaten todas esas opciones, porque Menma hizo algo peor.

Iba para la casa del Uchiha a devolverle personalmente un bolígrafo de una puta planta que sabía bien que para ese chico que le gusta preguntar sobre el sabor de las cosas con diferentes partes del cuerpo, pero es que hasta Menma se tomó la molestia de preguntarles a varias de sus admiradoras al respecto.

Y es que hasta él era consciente de lo que hacía, pero a cada momento que miraba su propia mano tomando el bolígrafo de este simplemente le venían las preguntas tan extrañas que este le hacía. Sería raro decir que Charasuke le dejaba un sabor bastante dulce de las pocas palabras que cruzaban entre ellos.

Aunque si se ponía a analizar las cosas a Charasuke se le veía todo el tiempo con mujeres y la otra parte del tiempo ¿la pasaba con sus amigos? Si se la pasaban todos los descansos tocando el piano era por algo, si se ponía a pensar ese tipo de cosas pues prácticamente ambos individuos estigmatizados. Woah, otra cosa en común en la que ambos tienen un acuerdo, debe ser un gran paso de una buena amistad entre ambos.

Después de un tiempo de caminar de la escuela a un barrio bastante decente con casas grandes y muy tranquilas, había llegado a su destino. Quedándose en frente de la puerta en donde justo abajo del timbre tiene una placa diciendo "Uchiha" y dando un rápido vistazo.

Iba a tocar y quien le abriera le daría el bolígrafo y se iría, no se quedaría a hacer la plática o algo pareció.

-¿Si?- se escuchó una voz a través de la bocina y solo Menma se quedó haciendo un mohín de desagrado por solo reconocer la voz en unos instantes- ¿quién es?

-...- se quedó unos momentos en silencio presionando el botón de la bocina para que se pudiera escuchar al otro lado su voz- Uchiha, es Uzumaki.

-¿Menma? Nahhhhh.

-Joder, abre la puta puerta- y solo el botón para esperar la presencia de este en frente suya en cuanto abriera la puerta, cosa que cuando el Uchiha abrió la puerta, tenia ambos ojos bien abiertos con una cara de confusión y sonriendo, tan descarado como siempre, pero algo que se esperaba de ir a su cara.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso te hago tanta falta que tienes que venir a verme?

-No me estés jodiendo- fue cuando con el ceño fruncido solo se limitó a extender el bolígrafo- se te olvido esta cosa en el salón y la profesora me pidió que te lo entregará, así que lo hago ahora antes de tener que verme mañana más de lo que lo hago.

Y Charasuke solo tomo su bolígrafo soltando una risa traviesa retornando sus ojos debido a la acción que había hecho Menma, porque aunque este dijera esas cosas sabía claramente que las intenciones son amables aunque no lo aceptara.

-Tus palabras suenan tan agrias- solo se quedó mirando fijamente a el chico de las marcas peculiares mientras que este solo esperaba con ansias internas que es lo que iba a decir- pero... te dejan un sabor tan agradable.

¿Porque de repente después de tragar saliva su pulso se apresuró de manera incontrolada?

-¿Porque parece que revuelves los sentidos? En serio que eres molesto.

-Pues no lo parece tanto. Algo te trajo aquí ¿no?

-Vete al carajo.

* * *

Pensativo, sentado en frente de su piano mientras se quedaba mirando su celular a la pantalla justo mirando el chat en donde claramente por alguna razón estaba con la poca esperanza de que Menma le mandara un mensaje, diciendo cualquier cosa, lo necesitaba en esos instantes.

Y así se mantuvo por varios minutos, mirando solo ese punto verde con la esperanza de ver el _"en línea"_ a _"escribiendo"_ , era solo una pequeña ilusión. E incluso había momentos en que quería escribir el mismo pero... no sería lo mismo.

Prefirió dejar su celular a lado de las notas que estaba practicando de la canción que ambos tocarían para el concurso y en cuanto apretó unas cuantas teclas fue cuando su celular brillo y sus ojos en automático lo hicieron.

- _Hey_ \- con solo leer, fue suficiente para sus manos comenzaran a temblar- _ese tipo de cosas que dices me dejan confundido. No me hace pensar que eres un individuó estigmatizado, igual que yo._

 ** _"Perdí el camino, dentro de un complicado mundo sin salida"_**

Por alguna razón comenzó a llorar en cuanto leyó el mensaje de Menma que tanto esperaba. Hace tanto que no lloraba por alguna emoción positiva.

 ** _"No importa lo mucho que deambule, quiero creer en mi camino"_**

 ** _"Tal vez, encontré mi camino... Creo que estay en el camino correcto. Solo necesitaba alguien que escuchara"_**

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Spring day

Los profesores sobre todo Kureai, están desesperados. Faltaba ya casi una hora y media para que Charasuke y Menma se presentaran para participar en el concurso, solo que un detalle de tanto nerviosismo detrás de escenas de parte de todos.

Que Charasuke solo no llegaba y no respondía su celular.

-Kurenai, aún hay tiempo. Lo que podemos hacer mientras se busca a Charasuke es decirle a los demás participantes se presenten antes, y que ellos sean los últimos en presentarse.

-No es tan fácil lograr convencer a los otros participantes que se presenten antes de lo que ya se había acordado, pero si puedes lograrlo entonces haz el intento mientras lo buscamos- enseguida de dar la orden al profesor y novio Asuma este se retiró rápidamente mientras Kurenai volvía a salir de la sala de música.

Menma lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era mandar mensajes pero no recibía ninguna respuesta. Estaba empezando a preocuparse de verdad.

Rasco su cien agachando la cabeza sentado justo en frente del piano esperando a que conteste, en verdad creía que Charasuke no podía ser más tonto o desesperante cuando uno menos se lo espera ya que un día antes estaba emocionado por presentarse al concurso pero ahora solo no aparecía.

"¡Tenemos que combinar los sabores del piano y el violín para crear uno nuevo!"

¿Crear sabores? Crear mis cojones, Menma no podía combinar su sabor si Charasuke no estaba a su lado, joder.

Y sonó, sonó el teléfono y nada. Solo no había nada.

¿Por qué de repente? ¿Por qué Charasuke se volvía tan idiota de la nada.

...

-Kurenai, pude hacer que tus alumnos se presentaran al final.

...

-¿Donde esta Menma?

* * *

Se apresuró los mas que pudo, había conseguido que una chica que recién llegaba para ver el concurso le prestara su bicicleta y fue con rapidez solo para ir a buscar a Charasuke a su maldita casa y sacara su culo de ahí si es que se encontraba ahí.

Menma le estaba tomando más importancia de lo normal al sabor que podrían crear ambos juntos en el escenario.

Y no solo presentándose en el escenario, sino que otros aspectos quería combinar sabores junto a ese Uchiha.

Agitado y pareciendo sin ir a ningún lado sintió su celular vibrar y paro en alto, sus manos temblaron en cuanto en la pantalla se mostraba el nombre de Charasuke y en menos de 5 segundos, respondió.

-¡¿Me puedes explicar en donde carajos estas?! ¡Todos los profesores están preguntando por tu jodida existencia y simplemente nadie sabe nada!

-Hombre, deberías calmarte.

-¡¿Calmarme?! ¡Trae tu culo en estos mismos momentos a la puta escuela!

-Me dio curiosidad que tuviera tantos mensajes tuyos, al igual que las llamadas.

-¡¿Puedes dejar de decir estupideces por prime-!

-No estoy bien Menma, no voy a presentarme- ¿se le acaba de quebrar la voz?- solo, no puedo.

-... ¿Porque de repente dices que no puedes?

-Menma, son días de primavera pero aun así siento que es invierno para mi desde que ella se fue- solo quedo estático al escucharlo de esa forma tan dolosa, no se creía para nada que fuera ese el mismo Charasuke que le hablaba con una voz quebrada y gimoteando desde el otro lado del teléfono cuando un día antes había recibido una sonrisa con su voz escandalosa y egocéntrica, solo no- en verdad quiero ponerle fin al invierno pero no se hacerlo. D-Duele mucho.

-... ¿Dónde estás?

* * *

 _ **"Odio este momento, este tiempo fluyendo."**_

 _El crepúsculo, el momento en el que el día se mueve de la tarde a la noche, y el amanecer antes de la mañana... Ya sabes lo que es._

 _-Mami- los pies de pequeño niño estaban sueltos en la banca del parque mientras comía su helado a lado de su madre que de igual manera estaba disfrutando de un helado y teniendo toda su atención a su hijo menor- cuando volvamos a casa quiero volver a tocar esa canción que me enseñaste._

 _-Me alegra tanto el entusiasmo que tienes al aprender a tocar piano- la mayor sonriente con una servilleta limpia las mejillas de su sonriente hijo de igual manera dedicándole una sonrisa cálida._

 _ **"Te extraño, decir esto me hace, extrañarte más. Te extraño incluso aunque este, mirando tu foto."**_

 ** _"El tiempo es tan cruel. Nos odio. Vernos una vez, es ahora tan difícil entre nosotros."_**

 _-¡¿Por qué a Itachi si le pueden dejar ir a ver esa película?!- se quejó el menor haciendo un puchero mientras escuchaba la risa de parte de sus padres por ver la molestia del pequeño por no dejarlo ver una película de terror que su hermano mayor tenía ganas de verla- ¡Yo también ya soy grande y no me asusta nada!_

 _-Claro enano, para que en la noche vengas llorando conmigo a mi habitación porque orinaste tu cama._

 _-Aun eres muy pequeño para ver esas cosas Charasuke, mejor ve con tu madre a que te arrope para que puedas asistir a la escuela- su padre acaricio la cabeza de su hijo mientras iba tomado de la mano de su madre para irse acostar._

 _-Pss Charasuke- al arropar a su hijo en su cama su madre hablo en forma de susurro acariciando su frente- no le digas a tu hermano mayor pero mañana solo iremos tu y yo en donde Itachi no tiene permitido entrar._

 _-¡¿De verdad?!_

 _Por alguna razón esa noche la sonrisa de su madre le había gustado más que otras ocasiones._

 ** _"Quiero ir hacia el otro lado del mundo, sujetando tu mano"_**

-Quiero ponerle un fin a este invierno- sentado en la banca del parque en donde solía estar con su madre cuando era pequeño simplemente comenzó a hablar por su cuenta.

 ** _"¿Por cuánto tiempo más deberíamos ver nevar para tener días de primavera? ¿Cuánto tengo que esperar y cuántas noches sin dormir tengo que pasar para verte, para reunirme contigo?"_**

 ** _"Intento exhalarte en dolor, como el humo, como humo blanco, digo que te borraré. Pero en realidad todavía no puedo dejarte ir."_**

-¿No crees que es momento de comenzar a superarlo?

-¿Superarlo? ¿Crees que es fácil tener a tu madre un día y que al otro no lo esté? ¡¿Enserio crees que superarlo es fácil?!

-No me refiero a que la olvides, idiota- Menma, sentado a lado suyo no hizo más que mirarlo- debe ser difícil, pero no creo que tu madre le guste saber que simplemente su hijo se queda estancado. Ella quiere que creas tus propios sabores con otras cosas.

-¿Nuevos sabores? ¿Con que?- se promulgo un silencio mutuo entre los dos que no duro por mucho tiempo debido a los temblorosos labios de Menma gesticularon las palabras de la persona que necesita para que el invierno se acabe.

-Puedes… crear sabores conmigo.

Menma por fin había echado un vistazo al amanecer de Charasuke.

- _"La mañana vendrá otra vez, no hay oscuridad, ni estación que pueda durar para siempre"_ \- había olvidado por completo el cómo su madre se lo había dicho el mismo día en que los niños de su escuela no querían jugar con él.

 ** _"Tal vez son flores de cerezo y este invierno acabará, teniendo a Menma para crear otros nuevos sabores"_**

La idea de saber a qué sabe un violín y un piano juntos no sea tan malo como se llegó a imaginar Menma.

* * *

 **AHHHHHHHHH lectores míos, escribí este capitulo y llore. Pero dejando eso de lado es que este es el penúltimo episodio de Let me know, así que si los hice sufrir hasta aquí no se preocupen por el próximo episodio que ya no lo hare asi jajaja.**

 **Gracias por leer y darle apoyo a este corto fanfic.**


End file.
